


He's gone

by LeonNaegi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	He's gone

Kyle sits with his back to the closed door; Sky wouldn't be home for another hour. Luckily the brunette had an activity on his mind so the wait would seem short. Of course, this **'activity'.**

 

This so called activity would involve a broken razor in his wrist. Kyle thinks that he deserves it, everyone seems to hate him. He even hates himself.

 

He lets out a steady sigh as he stands. Slowly makes his way to the bathroom he and Sky shared. The white tiled floors and bright orange walls have become rather dull to him.

 

Kyle opens the medicine cabinet, moving over the bottle of pills and retrieving the broken off razor blade. He examines the blade; it's still slightly stained from last time. The sharp edges of the blade glimmer in the light, almost welcoming him to cut into his skin.

 

His eyes gaze the old and new scars. Some are still barely visible, others are still healing over. Each one showing the many names and taunts the others shout at him. The ones that he shouts at himself.

 

The words practically collide into his memories.

 

**Christ, you really can't do anything right, can you?**

**Sky doesn't deserve you, he deserves better.**

**I truly do hope you die.**

**You're useless and worthless.**

**Attention to this whore.**

**Cut deeper, maybe you'll actually die this time.**

 

These words, these seemingly horrible words, hurt him so much. So many people have tried to help him, and it's all just a lie.

 

As he feels the blade in his skin colliding and he lets the words come into his mind. His eyes stay closed as he feels the blood run down, and land into the sink. Then the tears, Kyle hates when he cries. But he does every time, and he feels so useless to cry over his own pain.

 

Suddenly, an idea comes to him. Dear God it’s a great idea, if you knew this little idea of his. That bottle of pills that hides his small little blade, that bottle can do wonders. They are Sky's pills however, he could always get more. He doesn't need me anymore he was someone else, he has been cheating on me, Kyle thinks to himself, I'm like some sort of cancer that he can't wait to get rid of.

 

A grim smile comes to his face, as he thinks of the idea over and over again. Just swallow them all, no more worries. Everyone will be free from his annoying laugh, his horrible face; they will be free of him.

 

Sky steps into the house, shutting the door will a small slam. Knowing Kyle was home brought a smile to his face; he's missed that man's silly humor. Sky removed his shoes, and slipped off his jacket, hanging it on one of the coat hooks that is in the wall.

 

"Kyle," Sky shouts, walking through the house. "I'm home! Where are you?" No reply.

 

Sky walks up the stairs, knocking on the bedroom door. "Kyle, Baby?" He opens the door slowly, looking around the messy room. The bathroom light is on, and a few muffled noises are coming from inside.

 

"Sky?" Comes a small response, he sounded so small. He sounded scared or shocked, maybe both. Sky swallowed. "Kyle..." Sky began, clearing his throat, "I thought you stopped."

Kyle stayed quiet for a while, staring at his bleeding wrist. The blood pooled at the bottom of the sink, slowly going down the drain. Kyle released a hallow chuckle, "so did I." The bottle of pills now sat on the edge of the sink.

 

"W-Why did you..." Sky padded to the bathroom door, his hand fell on the wood. "Kyle, please," his voice was barely audible through the closed door, "tell me."

 

Kyle picked up the pills. "Everyone hates me," Kyle says with harsh chuckle, "Hell, I even hate myself." Sky winces as he hears the rattling of the pills. "What kind of pills are these anyway?"

 

"Kyle, I don't hate you," Sky reaches for the door handle as he says this. "As a matter of fact I don't know what I would do with myself." he jiggles the handle. **Shit. Locked.** "Please just let me in; put the bottle down."

 

"Oh," Kyle mutters, "I forgot you needed sleeping pills." Sky squeezes his eyes shut, jiggling the handle again. "I know that you're lying." Kyle gently opens the pill bottle, "you really should have put a child lock on this; you know I don't know how to open them with that lock."

 

Sky begins to throw himself against the door. "Kyle, don't please! I love you; I wouldn't ever lie to you!" His words are wracked with sobs; he claws and throws his fists at the door. "Don't! I need you, I need you more than you could ever imagine!"

 

Kyle clenches his teeth, "You're an excessive liar, Sky... you have been cheating on me." His words Sounded bitterness, "I would feel better dying if you told me how you really felt."

 

Sky's response is muffled with tears. "I swear to you, I'm not lying," Sky slips down to the door, Blood now stains the wood, is drips from his knuckles. "Kyle, if you die-" his voice cracks, "I would miss so much about you."

 

Kyle slides down the door himself, gripping he open bottle. "Oh really?" He asks. "Name five."

 

Sky laughs weakly, "okay." He closes his eyes, "I would miss... I would miss your goofy smile it’s cute. I would miss that excited energy that comes with you when we enter game stop. I would miss," he pauses a moment, gathering himself before continuing. "I-I would miss you making fun of me when we play a horror game. I'd miss your warm in our bed."

 

"Kyle, I'd miss you..."

 

The silence on the other side of the door is unsettling. Sky begins to worry, "K-Kyle?" Nothing. "Kyle I swear if you took those pills!"

 

No response.

 

"God damn it! **HOW COULD YOU?!** I-I love you." Sky begins to sob once more, "p-please answer me..."

 

Sky flinches when he heard a loud slam down stairs.

 

"Big brother? Sky?" Kut asked. Sky could hear his footsteps coming closer to the room.

 

"Sky?" Kut sees Sky and gets worried. "Sky! What’s wrong?!" He goes to him and sees his hands. "You’re bleeding..."

 

Sky continued to cry. "K-K-Kyle... he..."

 

"What about big brother? Is he okay?" Kut asked with his voice that sound really worried, Kut knocks on the door. "Big brother? You in there?" Kut asks and he hears something slide to the side.

 

"His gone..." Sky said. Kut looks at Sky shocked. "You’re lying! Please tell me that you are lying!" Kut said feeling his eyes water up.

 

"I-I'm sorry... but h-his gone... I'm sorry Kut" Sky said to Kut seeing that Kut is already crying.

 

Kut hugs Sky and sodded. "B-B-Big b-b-brother... wh-why..." Kut felt that Sky hugged him back.

 

** They knew that their love one was gone. **


End file.
